Saw: Walking Dead
by zaspas1234
Summary: Nineteen people must participate in 'Saw' in order to survive. Who will live? Who will die? Find out. Featuring Season 1 characters, no Season 2 - yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Saw: Walking Dead Edition**

Lee woke up, feeling dizzy. He was in a pitch black room, something tugged against his leg.

"Turn on the fucking lights!" A man yelled.

_What the hell? _Lee thought. Where the hell was he? Was he dreaming?

"I'll rip your goddamn head off if you come near me!" The man yelled again.

"Dad, it's me! Jesus!" A woman yelled back. The lights then flicked on, Lee shut his eyes to avoid the bright light shining into his eyes. He was handcuffed by the leg to a pole, the same deal was with the people that were around him. He did a headcount of the people that were in the same room, also handcuffed to a pole by the leg. Nineteen people, including himself. Lee looked to the center of the tiled floor, there was a stack of keys. Maybe ten or eleven.

"What is going on?" An asian man looked around. Soon some people began to panic.

"What the fucking fuck - the fucking what!?" The old man grumbled.

"Guys, the keys are right there!" A dirty-blonde bearded man pointed out.

"No shit, Wyatt. We're panicking because we don't know where the fuck we are!" A man with a beanie replied to him.

"What kind of sick shit is this? Some cop routine?" Mark asked, reaching for the chains attempting to pull them.

"That isn't going to work." A man named Doug told him.

"I feel sick." A woman named Carley announced.

"Someone get the keys!" A teenage kid named Ben said.

"You get the fucking keys, you're lanky as hell, so you do it!" The older man, Larry yelled.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, son." The older man who had a dirty jacket said.

"Oh, for fucks' sake, I'll get it." Becca said, reaching out to the center tile. She then grabbed one key, and then smiled back to her sister, Shel.

"Wasn't that -" Becca was interrupted when a knife fell down from the ceiling, landing inside of her head.

"BECCA, NO!" Shel yelled.

"Oh my fucking god, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Holy goddamn!" Nate yelled.

"Christ!" Kenny gasped.

"I'm gonna fucking puke." Carley announced. Everyone was shocked how that happened.

"Her death is your fault, you fucking shitbird!" Larry growled, pointing to Ben.

"Stop it, everyone! We need to get unlocked and get the hell out of here!" Russell said.

"What about the fucking girl!?" Vince asked.

"Sorry about your loss. We have to move on." Russell frowned.

"Let's fucking get out of these damn chains!" Larry yelled.

"What if we reach to get the chains and the same damn thing happens!?" Omid asked.

"Then that fucking sucks for you!" Larry yelled.

"Dad!" Lilly tried to stop him.

"I'll get it." Lee finally said.

"You don't have to do that!" Carley told him.

"Nobody else seems to be volunteering." Lee said, bravely. He breathed heavily for a second, laying his stomach against the ground - he then reached for the key, quickly pulling himself back. Lee sighed in relief, moving over to the handcuff, freeing himself. Lee then got up.

"Get the rest of the keys, asshole!" Nate yelled.

"No knife dropped, you're good to go. Get the rest of the keys!" Christa said. Lee breathed heavily again, forming his hands into a cup pulling it over to the left just in case a knife wouldn't fall into his skull. Lee then tossed the keys to everyone, except for one more person.

"Where's my key!?" Shel exclaimed.

"I-I- There isn't any more..." Lee shuddered.

"You fucking bastard!" Shel yelled.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Lee replied, apologetically.

"Let's go, let's go!" Kenny said, running towards the door.

"You can't just leave me here!" Shel yelled.

"I'm sorry..." Bonnie sighed, running out of the front door. Everyone then exited without hesitation, the rest of them just heard the faint screams of Shel. As they turned around to look at the room, the lights had shut off, Shel's screams were echoing against the walls. The group then heard a crackle, Lee faced towards the small portable TV that stood on the small wooden counter. Then the TV got reception, and a man with a scary mask popped up.

"I want to play a game. I want to see out of the all the people I have chosen to be here - who will survive. This session will have a series of tests - to test your instincts and survival. Are you ready? Two have lost already, they are weak. And whoever wins, are strong. The weak must be extinguished from the world." The mysterious masked man told them.

"When I win this stupid fucking game, I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" Larry threatened.

"I know you will. _She_ knows you will." The masked man replied, referring to his daughter.

_"Let the games begin."_


	2. Chapter 2

The group kept walking. They knew every little step could be a deathtrap, but they had to keep going.

"Goddamn it, this is crazy." Ben muttered, shaking rapidly.

"Shut the fuck up already! We've heard enough of your blabberin'!" Nate growled, shaking his head in disgust. Ben was probably the tallest guy right next to Larry, but Ben was skinny and Larry was as tough as nails.

"So, does anyone else think this is some kind of sick joke?" Kenny asked.

"Not likely." Mark replied.

"Why do you say that?" Carley asked.

"Did you miss the knife penetrating her skull?" Mark questioned.

"Heh. Penetrate." Nate chuckled. He recieved a dirty look from Mark and Carley, he then shrugged - still smiling.

"I think we should tell everyone our names." Doug said.

"What for?" Larry questioned.

"I'm Omid, and this is my girlfriend Christa." Omid began, the persian man had a dark grey sweatshirt with blue pants, his girlfriend had a white, purple striped track jacket, she also had jeans as well.

"I'm Lee." Lee said, the African-American with small facial hair, and a blue coat with black pants.

"I'm Kenny." Kenny, the southern man with a pointy mustache and a baseball cap, he looked to be about in his mid 40s, he wore a green shirt with white sleeves.

"I'm Mark." Mark said, the man with slicked up black hair, a black coat with an air force base name tag on the left of the coat, with a white shirt underneath. He had camouflage pants.

"I'm Doug." The rather round sided man said, his hair was light brown and he had a white shirt on with cargo shorts.

"I'm Carley." Said the woman with a black skirt and a white shirt.

"I'm Ben." The tall, lanky teenager said who wore a blue high school jacket.

"Chuck." The older man said, probably older than Larry. He was dirty, he had an orange raggedy jacket and baggy pants.

"Vince." The asian man said, he was wearing a blue shirt with khakis.

"I'm Wyatt." The bearded man said, he was a bit round like Doug was, he wore a pink t-shirt with blue pants.

"Bonnie." The red-haired woman with a country accent said, she wore a white tanktop with light blue jeans.

"I'm Eddie." The man with the blue and black beanie with a black jacket and blue pants.

"Name's Nate, thanks for askin'." The man with the blue baseball cap, and a blue jacket and blue jeans.

"Russell." The other african american said, wearing a light red shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Lilly. My dad's Larry." Lilly said, the woman had long black hair and a black coat with a white shirt underneath, her father had alot of muscle and was pretty big, he had grey hair and was wearing a light grey sweatshirt with pale green pants.

"Are we done jerking each other off?" Nate asked, looking at an exit.

"There's the exit." Carley said.

"That's way too easy." Lee thought.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we should find another way?" Vince suggested.

"I don't care. We gotta get out of here." Kenny said.

"No shit." Nate growled. The group ran to the supposed exist.

"Open the door." Larry pushed Ben a few steps forward to push open the door.

"Jesus Christ guys, I'll do it." Mark sighed, walking to push the door open, he then looked back to them, and behind him was a hallway leading to another door.

"You guys are paran-" Mark was interrupted when an axe came down and sliced his leg off, everyone jumped back in fear, and Mark groaned in pain as he fell over, he landed on the ground and saw his one leg laying in front of him, blood spewed from the amptuated leg, Mark looked up to the group members in fear, and then the axe came down to chop off his other leg, Mark blacked out, his eyes shutting and the two legs laid on the ground. A small projector appeared at the end of the hallway, it displayed a few words _'Please continue. No more axes in this hallway, I promise.'_

_"_Fucking christ! I can't take this shit anymore!" Doug panicked.

"Calm the fuck down! If we want to get out of here alive, we need to shut the fuck up!" Kenny growled. The group then walked over Mark's legless body, then reached the end of the hallway.

"Who wants to open the door this time?" Eddie shrugged.

"I will." Bonnie said, walking through the door and she immediately fell through the floor.

"Are you fucking shitting me right now!?" Nate questioned, kneeling down and looking where Bonnie landed. She was in a small space, she was alive - but she was just standing in that small space.

"What the fuck..." Bonnie gasped, placing her hands on the small space she was in - the walls felt like ice.

"I'm never opening one of these doors." Russell muttered.

"Just go! I'll be fine! I can pull myself out..." Bonnie said.

"I don't think you can! Look, we can let our hands down so you can climb up, alright?" Lee suggested.

"Okay! Help me up!" Bonnie finally said.

Lee put his hand down, lowering himself a bit. He then began to fall down more, and Kenny quickly grabbed his leg.

"I got ya!" Kenny grunted.

"Hold on!" Lee grabbed Bonnie's hand, pulling her up. Then a swinging axe came out of nowhere and chopped off Lee's hand, he yelled in pain - dropping Bonnie. Lee backed up, holding the hand that was chopped off.

"Jesus!" Larry exclaimed.

"Oh my fucking god!" Lilly gasped.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKKK!" Lee yelled in pain. Everyone gasped and looked at his amputated arm.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Bonnie cried.

"Here! I got bandages for you!" Omid said, grabbing a roll of bandages from his jacket pocket and then wrapped it around his stump.

"Here, we gotta keep moving." Nate said.

"Goddamn it, just wait! You're pushing them too hard!" Vince growled.

"Don't get fuckin' smart with me, boy." Nate retorted.

"You don't even listen to anyone else - you just go on barking orders! You gotta lighten up - alright!?" Vince yelled.

"He's right, Vince. We gotta keep moving." Russell said, hopping over the hole in the ground where Bonnie had fallen.

"You can't just leave me here!" Bonnie exclaimed, her words reminded Russell of when he didn't even hesitate to leave.

"We can't leave her...not like Shel." Eddie said.

"We don't have a choice, Eddie. What can we do for her?" Wyatt questioned. Everyone hopped over.

"I'm sorry..." Lee muttered, his voice weak from the recent chop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saw: The Walking Dead**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lee collapsed again, with his hand gone everything felt wrong. He kept imagining this was all a dream, but it sure as hell didn't seem like it. Two dead, one left to rot in a dark room with only her dead sister's body laying in there with her. The other one was left in some ditch, she probably would get the same fate as Shel.

Omid scratched the back of his head and was approached by Kenny, "Hey, how the hell did ya have bandages?"

"I found them. When we entered the hallway." Omid's voice cracked, possibly still shaken up from the traumatic experiences. Kenny didn't seem too phased, other than being slightly scared but he was determined to get the fuck out of this place. Larry was running his mouth with his daughter to calm him down while Lee just was being helped up by Doug and Carley. His face became more pale every time he collapsed. He was dying. The bandages weren't helping for shit.

"You gonna be okay, Lee?" Doug asked. Lee muttered something which was inaudible while Carley glanced at Doug, "Don't. Just let him rest. The bandages will help him but that's the best we can do. We can't carry on until he's doing well enough. Where the hell did that guy even get the bandages anyways?"

Doug replied, "I overheard him. He was talking about how he found them before entering that hallway where Mark lost his legs." Carley nodded, "Interesting. You're Doug, right?" Doug nodded, "Yeah. Carley."

"That's me." Carley smiled. Doug smiled back and that was soon gone when the dude with the blue trucker hat came roaming around, "How's it going? This is like when I was tipsy topsy back a while ago. I don't chug it all down, but I did once." Nate cracked a joke in the worst time possible. In fact, every minute they spent in this hellhole was the worst time to make jokes.

Carley rolled her eyes, "Shut up, man." Nate didn't like that, he frowned and stared down at her, "Y'know, I don't like your tone, missy. Trying to make the best out of a very bad situation. Speaking of that... how would you like to do a lil' somethin' somethin', huh? What do you think? Gonna die, might as well have one last rodeo." Nate chuckled.

Doug growled, "Dude, you're messed up."

Nate approached the nerdy guy, "Then I guess it's a good thing you got a messed up guy around to do the messed up things to this fucking nutcase doing this shtick."

Doug rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards Lee, he was muttering something. Nate glared at the severely hurt teacher, "Speak up, please?"

"Why don't you... go cool it, man?" Lee croaked. Nate smiled, "Since you so nicely asked, I will. Think about my offer, I'd give you a like, a nine. Okay?" Nate then smacked his hand on her ass and chuckled and walked away. Carley didn't turn around, Doug was giving him a glare and Nate glanced back, winking at him.

"Ignore him, Doug. He's a piece of shit." Carley rolled her eyes. Doug nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Christa sighed, taking off her track jacket which revealed her white tank top.

"W-What are you doing?" Omid asked.

"Taking this damn sweater off. It's too hot."

"But... but..."

"I'm not showing my tits, Jesus, Omid. You need to calm down." Christa rolled her eyes, slightly smiling.

"We don't know these people. That trucker guy doesn't sound like a good guy. He was harassing the reporter a minute ago!" Omid cried out in concern. Christa smiled, rising up from her sitting position and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, "You worry too much. Now.. let's figure a way out of here."

* * *

"So uh, the dude on the radio thingy isn't talking so maybe we caught a break. Let's figure out a way to get the fuck out of this place!" Eddie said to his friend Wyatt. The dude in the glasses nodded, "Well, I'm pretty sure everyone is focusing on that, dude. Me and you can check for some weak supports while Russell finds something to help bust the wall. This is like cinder blocks. Strong ones too, sounds like they've been welded together using some kinda something."

"All I understood from that was 'I'm a know-it-all and I'm all talk and no action so I'm just gonna sit here in a pose that makes me think I'm thinking but I'm actually thinking about weed or video games." Eddie joked to his friend and did as he said, checking for weak supports in the wall.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and looked at Russell, "Hey, dude."

"Hey." Russell weakly said, he obviously was traumatized like the people. Wyatt elbowed him in the back, "Don't worry, dude. We'll get outta here. I don't know if anyone else is gonna die, but we'll get outta here."

Russell started to sob, "I'll believe that when I see it. I can't imagine all of us making it out of here. This sick bastard likes killing us and tormenting the others who are still alive. He's gonna play more games with us and soon it'll be our turn. Why don't we save ourselves the pain and-"

Wyatt gasped, "What? What are you saying?"

Russell revealed an item under his shirt, "I found this. It had a note." It was a sharp knife. It had a holster too, and it was easy enough to hide. "It said, 'At your own desire, one quick thrust.'

Wyatt thought of that as a kind of a dirty remark but he didn't laugh like he would if this wasn't a scary situation. He sighed, "You can't give up. Give me the knife, Russell. Come on." Russell shook his head, "I can't die like that, man. I can't."

"You can't give up, Russ! Think of us! What's the point of carrying on if my friends are offing themselves? Please, man! Don't do this to me, man." Wyatt almost teared up but it was worth it because Russell ended up giving the knife.

"O-Okay... Okay."

* * *

Chuck sighed, he was a dirty old homeless man, he wasn't living the life he wanted to, and pretty much despised the life he had but this was far more traumatic then anything he'd ever thought of and that gave him even more reason to live. To get out of this hellhole.

"You just gonna fucking sit there, you old coot?! We need to get the fuck out of here!" Larry yelled at the old dirty man. Chuck turned his head, "Look around you, fella. You see a way out?"

Larry frowned.

"Didn't think so. We'll have to play his game for now." Chuck mumbled. Larry raised his eyebrows and then just rolled his eyes and turned away to mess with somethings on the wall.

Vince reached into his pocket, lighting a cigarette. The tall kid, Ben approached him and looked at him, "Mind if... we share?"

Vince glared at him, "I don't share cigarettes." Ben put his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "I meant.. you got another one?"

"How old are you, kid?" Asked Vince. Ben looked around nervously, "I'm seventeen." Vince smirked, "Then you know the answer."

"Look, man! I'm probably gonna die. We will. Why not let it slide, once?"

"Because I like to believe I'm a good American. I may not be of American descent but I was born an America. I'm a fucking patriot, you know? I follow my constitution. My constitution says the smoking age limit is 18. You don't pass the limit, so get the fuck out of my face, kid."

Ben sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, you seemed like a nice guy... I figured you'd... nevermind, see ya." He walked away. Vince sighed, taking the cigarette and tossing it onto the floor. He stepped onto it, putting out the light in the cigarette. "Kid!"

Ben turned around. Vince tossed him his pack of cigarettes and the lighter, "Don't light anything else on fire besides your cigarette, you hear me?" Ben smiled, "Thank you, Vince."

* * *

Many hours passed, some fell asleep, others just stayed awake. Lee was the only one who kept drifting in and out.

Carley yawned and grabbed a bag that she found, walked over to the small room inside that big room they've been hold up in all day and decided it to open in there. Nate also went into that small room and grabbed her by the waist and bent her over.

"What the fuck are you doing, you fucking..." Carley groaned as Nate started unzipping his jeans and then someone grabbed Nate into a headlock and threw him out of the room. Carley brought herself to a standing pose and walked back out. Vince threw Nate to the ground and warned him to stay down.

"Jesus! What the hell's your problem?" Nate yelled.

"I saw what you tried to do! You really want to rape someone at a time like this? What the fuck, man?" Vince angrily yelled.

"The fuck is going on?" Kenny walked to the crowd.

Nate declined his statement, "No I didn't! I was trying to see what she was doing and she just happened to be bending over when you got there!"

"Really? I remember you touching me and trying to force yourself...on me." Carley said, embarrassed.

"You're a sick man you know that?"

A small pop was heard, Vince thought of the sound as fireworks going off, he only saw blood on the ground. Vince looked over and saw Ben's headless corpse on the ground with his head not that far away blown to shit. Vince gasped as he realized the cigarettes he found had some kind of explosive inside them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saw: Walking Dead**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Vince was breathing rapidly. He had those cigarettes ever since he got captured by this man. Vince figured out quickly that whoever was running this sick place had tampered with his cigarettes. He didn't understand why he didn't just do what he did to Ben before, since Vince had smoked a few cigarettes. Vince fell to his knees, observing Ben's corpse. His head was blown to pieces and he couldn't bear to look at it without thinking of how it was his fault.

"Jesus, Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Eddie screamed in terror, "What the hell is this... how did he die!?" He was not far from Ben, he must have died right next to him. Eddie's beanie had some blood on it. The whole group was consumed with terror and didn't think about anything except who was next. Lee even took attention and was visibly shocked even though he had lost an arm and his face was very pale.

Vince rose up and started screaming at the ceiling, "Listen to me you fucking cunt-eater! I'm gonna fucking kill you, okay!? You sick son of a bitch! I don't know what the fuck you're trying to do to us, but it won't work on me. You'll either have to kill me or you wait till I fucking find you and fucking blow your fucking head to bits, how would you like that!? You fucking monster! God, fuck!" Vince fell to his knees again, sobbing.

The group heard crackling, there was a radio nearby and a voice started speaking.

"Ben's death was a tragic accident. Five gone, fourteen left. You all have waited patiently for the next course. I thoroughly appreciate the patience. I will now unlock this door and you are free to continue on. Vince, I suggest you keep on going if you want to kill me. If not... I can always drop some chemical in here and make you shit your cunt out so I can eat it, okay?"

Vince laughed, "You stupid motherfucker. You wanna keep me alive, why? You think I make idle threats? I'm merely telling you what's going to happen to you. I'm going to cut your limbs off one by-"

"Alright, alright. I get it. You'll kill me. Worst way possible. I'm getting impatient here. Move on. Your friend is dead. I would advise not having another smoke, okay Vincy?" The radio crackled off. They all heard a door click. Carley gulped and shuddered walking over Ben's corpse. Carley grabbed Lee and pulled him up.

Lee croaked, "No... leave me... I'll just... slow you down... I can't go on... too much..."

"I can't leave you, Lee. This isn't like Bonnie or Shel. You still have a chance!" Carley cried. Lee was a good man in the short time she got to know him. She wasn't about to let him go now. Lee had bravery and was positive in the most traumatic situations. She was a good judge of character and she didn't know if they were gonna make it out of this without someone like Lee.

"Someone needs to carry him!" Carley cried out. Larry shrugged, "Don't look at me! I don't want him slowing me down!" Lilly grunted, "Fine. I'll carry him." Everyone looked at her in disbelief, thinking that she couldn't lift a well-built African-American man.

Lilly first lifted him by his back, and then made him lay in her arms, "I've got you."

"That's my daughter. Having bigger balls than the rest of you. Let's fucking go, already." Larry bellowed, and walked forward, opening the door first and revealing a long, dark hallway.

"I've seen this shit in movies... What the fuck is this, man?" Russell grunted. Lilly struggled a bit when Lee was shaking. Lilly sighed, "Could you... could you please stay still?"

"Does...it...look...like.. I'm trying to.." Lee groaned, Lilly coughed and then said, "I'm sorry.. I'm not used to... stumps like that."

"I bet describing it to him like that makes him feel better." Doug pointed out. Lee growled, "Just...shut up."

They reached the 'halfway' point of the hallway and the group was unsure of whether to carry on. Nate sighed, "You bunch of pussies. I'll do it."

"Hey, man, wait a second!" Omid said. Kenny didn't care about Nate, "Go on. Open it." Nate glanced back, "You don't sound concerned at all."

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Pardon me if I don't care much for rapists." Nate chuckled lightly and walked forward, entered the dark area of the hallway. The group heard a clash, and then about seven seconds of silence. The sound of a door slowly opened and then a light popped on.

"Come on, Jesus!" Nate yelled. The group hesitated and then walked forward. They all entered the room which looked like a normal living room. A couch, a television and some coffee tables. The coffee tables were loaded with pistols and there were a few pistol round boxes stacked on the television.

"What is this?" Chuck asking what everyone else was thinking. The TV turned on, and a man in a hockey mask started speaking.

"One of you needs to leave. Two of you need to leave. Three of you need to leave. Four of you need to leave. The others... they don't care." The masked man said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Kenny retorted. The masked man chuckled, "Four of you... are eager to leave. The others are not... Curious... why is that?"

"Pardon me, sir, but I don't understand why the FUCK would anyone wanna be here. You trying to mind-fuck us, cause it ain't workin'. Be a little more clever with your shit next time, alright?" Nate pointed at the television, "How are you even seeing us, anyway? You got a camera somewhere? Tell me where it is, I'll show you my huge dick and I'll make you wanna come down here."

The masked man said, "Do it. Bring it out. I wanna see."

Nate chuckled, "You fucking serious? You think I'm a fucking homo?"

"I do. I want to see." The masked man replied, Nate had a feeling he was smiling behind that mask. Nate gulped, "You think I'm fucking stupid? You have hatchets flying out of the fucking walls! You'll probably shoot my dick off! I'm not stupid!"

"You are one of the four that DO want to leave. Let's organize ourselves shall we, Nate, why don't you move over to the right side of the couch. The other three... hmm, let's see.."

"What the hell-What the hell are you even going on about, you fucking weirdo!" Larry bellowed. Eddie reached for a gun and cocked it and pointed it at the television, "Listen to me, you little crazy fuckhead. I've about had it with your fucking mindgames. I want out and I want to get out of here, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Eddie then fired the gun at the television, which caused the television to turn off.

"If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention." The masked man spoke from somewhere, it sounded like he was out here close. Lee grunted and fell out of Lilly's arms and stood up. The lights turned off and the group saw blackness.

"All of your fates... are decided through your own actions. Except for the kid. I felt conflicted on how to end his fate. Now... I'd like to close some fates... make this game more exciting." The masked man cocked a gun. Shots were heard numerous times, bodies were thudding and squishes were heard.

After that, the lights turned back on and what was left of the group examined at what had just happened when the lights were off. Omid was shot dead in the chest, Christa's head was decaptitated, laying right next to Omid's corpse. Lee had a gunshot wound to the head, Doug had a shot to the head also, Chuck had been stabbed by a very sharp knife. Eddie was shot in the chest. Russell and Lilly's head were decapitated and were laying next to each other. And Larry's head was crushed with a salt-lick. And Wyatt's body was pinned to the wall with a knife stuck in his neck.

The survivors of this massacre were Kenny, Carley, Vince, Wyatt and Nate. The few survivors looked in horror as nine people had been butchered right next to them but with the lights off.

So many were dead. Vince thought he would've spread the deaths out more. Vince gulped, and vomited harshly and did not stop after a few minutes. Carley sobbed and choked on her tears, she ran out of the room and was greeted with an all new hallway. The others came out, traumatized and horrified beyond repair at what had happened. A voice spoke again, "You four. Are the ones who want to leave. The others did not care. They thought they were going to die. But, are you sure... you want to leave after that event? How can you leave this place and forget what happened here?"

Vince grunted, "I'm still... going to kill you... for all that you've done to us... you are the worst person to ever walk this planet... I'm going to make sure you won't be able to do anything like this to anyone again, now... let us finish this game and keep us alive, so I can kill you in every single way possible."

The masked man laughed, "Yes. Of course." A door at the end of the shorter hallway then the last one opened and the four walked up. The masked man spoke, "You must first complete this maze. All four of you have different mazes. But all mazes lead to same ending. There are many, many paths in this maze. You must find the right path and find the end. There you will find me and you can do whatever things you wish to do to me."

"A fucking-Maze!? Are you fucking kidding me!?" Nate yelled.

"Maybe your huge dick can guide you through the maze. Or maybe not. Kenny, you take the first maze. Carly, the second, Vince, the third, and Nate, the fourth. On your marks. Get set, go!"

The four hesitated for a moment, and then walked slowly into the mazes. Kenny heard growling from something. He approached around the corner of the maze and saw a dead body walking around, it turned its attention towards Kenny. He slowly backed up, "What the fuck?" Another walking corpse grabbed him by the shoulder and bit his neck, ripping it open and blood spewed out from his neck. The other walking corpse joined in and started chomping on the other side of his neck. Blood spurted out all around his neck as the two corpses ripped out his neck.

Carley gasped when she heard a loud alarm go off, it was louder than anything else she'd ever heard. She kept running through the maze, and heard multiple gunshots.

"Carley, come back for me!" A voice called. Carley gasped and recognized the voice as her younger sister.

"Please, PLEASE HELP ME!" The voice spoke again. Carley was surprise she was able to hear the voice as well as she did with the loud alarm going off, "Cassie!" She screamed, trying to talk as loud as she could over the loud alarm. Carley felt something hit her in the shoulder, and she groaned and felt her shoulder, it was now bleeding. Another thing hit her in the back of the neck and she gasped for air and blood spewed out of her neck.

Nate yelled, "Fucking fuck! Fuck fuck fuck you, you stupid fucking fucking fucking FUUUUCK! I want out of this FUCKING place, you sick MOTHERFUCKER!" Nate kept running as fast as he could, going to whatever path he could find. He ran into Vince, and the two of them fell over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what!? I thought we were in two different mazes!"

Vince grinned, "No, we weren't." He laughed maniacally. Nate looked at him, confused at why he was laughing like he was. Nate backed up from the asian man, Vince reached into his back pocket, taking out a very sharp knife, "You fucking idiots. They're all dead. It's just you and me now..." Nate ran away, trying to get away from the crazy person. Nate had no idea why the man was acting this way, maybe he just snapped?

Nate breathed heavily, he was more scared then he ever was in his life. He used to be the man who people feared, now he was fearing someone else. Nate gulped and hid behind one panel and then heard Vince walking. Vince's footsteps got louder and seemed like they were getting closer. Vince stuck the knife through the panel, and it stuck through Nate's leg. Nate yelled in pain and then the knife came out through the back of the panel. Vince ran around and lunged at Nate. Nate grabbed him by the arms, throwing him to the ground. Nate fell over due to his leg pain. Vince rose up against and tried to strike down on Nate with the knife.

Nate punched Vince, which led to him dropping the knife, sticking it in Nate's shoulder. Nate took the knife out his shoulder and spiked Vince in the stomach, Vince fell over and coughed, "You.. you killed me... It was me... all along. (Laughing) And you didn't have the foggiest idea! Game over, pal!" Nate clenched the knife with all his might and then began to strike down but something stopped him. A gunshot hit him through the back and made him fall over. Nate groaned, and pulled himself up even though it was very painful. A very young African-American girl pointed the gun at Nate's head.

"Game over." Clementine said. She fired a shot into Nate's head.

* * *

Clementine woke up, and heard someone calling her name.

"W-what is it, Edith!?"

"COME ON! Why are you waking up so late?"

"What the hell was that dream..."


End file.
